Storm
by kuro ketsukei
Summary: I was kinda afraid to post this story because everyone liked my first story so much. In this story a someone goes on a mission to make the pilots relax. Enjoy.


Place usual disclaimer here.   
  
  
  
  
  


Storm   
  


Storm ( not to be confused with storm off of x-men ) poked her head out of the vent. The coast is clear, she thought to herself, swinging into the corridor. Storm was dressed in an Oz military uniform. Her long blackish hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her bright violet eyes were hidden under contacts. She quietly made her way to the control room. As she neared the door, she heard harsh whispering. 

" Come on Heero, we gotta get outta here. " 

Storm decided to have some fun. 

" What are you doing in here, this is restricted area! " 

The boy at the computer jumped up and pointed a gun at her head. Storm already had hers out, so she shot his gun out of his hand. 

" Hey Heero, just knock her out. " A boy with a long brown braid called. 

" Duo, she has a gun pointed at my head. " 

" Heero and Duo huh, calm down, I'm not an Oz soldier, just pretending to be. " 

Duo gave her a confused look. 

Storm sighed, " Do I have to spell it out for you, I came here to get some info, seems ya beat me to it. " 

" Hn. " 

" Yeah, well I'll just leave with you guys when you leave. " She stated looking at Heero. 

" Um, I don't think that'll work. " Duo spoke up. 

Storm gave him a dirty look, " why not? " 

Heero interrupted, " she can go with you Duo. " 

" But . . . " Duo spluttered. 

" So how'd you guys get here anyway? " She asked. 

" In mobile suits. " He answered in a grouchy tone. 

Storm raised her eyebrows, " in mobile suits? " 

Duo started to leave so she followed him. As they crept through the base, a huge explosion went off, setting an alarm off in the process. 

" What the hell was that! " Duo shouted over the noise. 

" Oh yeah, I set explosives in the air vents. " She explained grinning. 

" You what? " 

" Can't leave any evidence now can we? " 

Duo shook his head and sighed. 

When they got outside someone shouted Storm's name. 

" One of the gundam pilots got lieutenant Storm, get him! " Cried a soldier. 

" Why didn't you tell me you were a lieutenant? " Duo asked running toward the trees. 

" I didn't think it was important. " Storm suddenly realized the soldier had said Duo was a gundam pilot. 

" Wheres your gundam? " She asked looking around. 

" Right there. " He answered pointing ahead. 

She could just see the glint of metal. 

" Come on! " He yelled pulling her into Deathscythe. 

A bunch of leos attacked as he took off. 

" We're outta here! " 

***   
  


Duo had taken Storm to some weird mansion in the desert. 

" Where are we? " She asked jumping out of Deathscythe. 

" Quatre's mansion, Trowa is here too. " He told her pointing at a blue truck. That was all he said before going into the huge house. 

" Okay then, thanks for the info! " She muttered sarcastically before following him. 

" Quatre this is Storm, whats your last name? " Duo turned to her, confused. 

" Cloud. " She answered seriously. 

" Quatre this is Storm Clou . . . hey. You tricked me! " Duo turned back to her, but she was laughing so hard she couldn't answer. 

" I don't have a last name, lets just leave it at that. " She finally answered. 

" Nice to meet you Storm. " Quatre said smiling. 

" Is there a place where I can get cleaned up.? " She asked pulling off her cap. 

" Yeah, upstairs, Duo can show you. " 

" Gee, thanks Quatre! "Duo replied sarcastically. 

He led Storm upstairs to a spare room she could use. 

" Quatre said there were some old cloths in the closet. " He stated and left. 

Storm pulled out a the box of cloths and picked out a black tank top and black jeans for her outfit. After she was clean, she went back downstairs. When she got their Quatre introduced her to a new boy. 

" Storm this is Trowa. " 

" Hi. " She offered her hand. 

Trowa shook it, said hello and sat back down again. 

" So what do guys do when your not blowing up Oz bases? " Storm asked out of boredom. 

" Your a fine one to talk. " Duo said laughing. 

" Hey! " She threw a pillow and it hit him right in the middle of his face, 

" Oh, thats it, this means war! " 

He jumped off the couch and went after her. She flipped off the back of the chair and ran across the room. Duo chased her so she was next to the couch and tackled her. Then he started to tickle her. 

" Ahhh! Hee, hee, ha ha! Not fair! " She cried laughing. 

She tried to squirm away but Duo sat on her. He had stopped tickling her but he was still sitting on her. 

" Ok, you can get off now. " She told him. 

" Mmmm, Nah. " 

" Get off!" 

He was sitting on her knees so she turned them the other way and he fell off the couch with a thud. 

" Ow. " 

" Thats what you get when you mess with mother nature! " She yelled at him from across the room. 

Duo got up slowly so it looked like he really hurt, but he turned and went after her again. Storm ran into the kitchen and whipped open the fridge and pulled out a can of whipcream. As soon as Duo came through the door she sprayed him with it. 

" Mm, sugary. My turn! " He grabbed the can out of her hands and started to spray her. 

Quatre was talking with Trowa when he heard the crash in the kitchen. His eyes widened in surprise. He ran to the kitchen and pulled open the door. There was food everywhere. Eggs were splattered all over the walls and the ceiling along with pie, cake, pudding, and mashed potatoes. All of a sudden a gob of chocolate pudding hit Quatre in the face. Storm and Duo stood on the other side of the kitchen laughing their heads off. Trowa then made the mistake of coming behind him. He got the same treatment, only with mashed potatoes. This attack started an all out food fight between the four people. 

As they fought in the kitchen, laughing and yelling, Heero and Wufei came in. Nobody noticed them until Wufei got hit with a piece of pie. Out of all the people there, Duo had to be the one who threw it. Wufei knew it too. 

" Maxwell! " He shouted. 

He was about to take out his katana, when Heero grabbed his shoulder and handed him a whole cherry pie. He turned to Duo and gave him a look that could kill. 

Everyone watched as the pie flew through the air and hit Duo in the face. The small pause was over in seconds and the food was flying again. Even Heero joined in. 

After a couple hours of throwing food at each other, they all calmed down. 

" Well, that was fun. " Storm commented looking around the kitchen. 

" This is going to take forever to clean up. " Quatre sighed heavily. 

They cleaned up the kitchen, but it took them most of the night. When they were done, they all trudged off to bed. 

***   
  


Storm yawned and looked out her window. She smiled at thought of last night. That reminds me, she thought hopping out of bed. She pulled a ball of string from under her pillow and quietly opened her door. The guys were still asleep, the perfect time for a prank. She tied the string to each of there doors so that if they tried to get out, in lets say an emergency, the doors wouldn't open. Storm went and sat at the end of the hall and screamed so loud you could wake the dead. All the doors started to rattle as the five pilots tried to get out of their rooms. Heero yanked on his door so hard it snapped the string and let the other doors open. 

Heero and Wufei ran out in their normal attire. Quatre and Trowa were both wearing t-shirts and shorts, except Trowa's hair was a mess. Duo was wearing boxers and a gray tank top. They all stood around in the hall, looking for the source of the scream. Wufei was the first to notice Storm sitting smugly at the end of the hall. 

" You guys'll fall for anything! " She told them laughing. 

" We'll get you back. " Duo threatened, grinning. 

He pointed to his room and all the guys went in. When Storm tried to follow, they slammed the door in her face. 

" Hey! " She protested, knocking on the door. 

She put her ear on the door and heard them whispering. 

" I'm not sticking around to see what they're going to do. " She told herself, " now, where is a good place to hide? " She ran down the hall until she found the trap door for the attic. 

" They'll never find me here. " 

Duo pulled open his door, hiding the water gun behind him. 

" Where'd she go? " He looked up and down the hall. 

The five pilots started searching the mansion for Storm, each with their own water gun. 

Storm could hear them calling her name, trying to find her. She decided to go back down, but when she went to open the trap door, she knocked over a stack of boxes. Dust went everywhere. 

" Ack! " She started to cough. 

She couldn't see where she was going and ended up stepping on the trap door just as Trowa pulled it down. Storm fell in a dusty heap on the floor .She stood up and started brushing the dust off, when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked around at the guys. They were standing in a semi circle around her, and had water guns aimed at her. 

" Now guys, it was just a joke. " She began to back away but ended up against a wall. 

" Please. " She squeaked. 

Duo gave her an evil grin, " attack! " 

" Ahhhhhh! " 

When they were done, Storm really looked like a black, miserable, rain cloud. 

The pranks and games went on for another two or three days. Heero, or any of the other pilots, didn't get one mission. They had never had so much fun, in so few days. ( Well, what can you expect, they're fighting a war.) Duo went to see Storm one morning, but found a note instead. 

Dear Pilots, 

I had lots of fun while I was with you. 

I couldn't really tell you why I was there, until 

now anyway. Someone sent me to cheer you 

guys up. Looks like I completed my mission. 

Don't worry, I'll be back! 

Your new friend 

Storm   
  


So she was here on a mission, Duo thought setting the letter down, she did a great job of cheering us up. Even Heero had some fun. I'm sure gonna miss her. I wonder if we'll ever see her again?   
  


Authors note: I wrote this story because I seriously thought the guys needed to take a break and a have some fun. All they do is fight, get hurt, fight some more. I'm only talking about the show. 

Don't think I'm like, psyco or something. 

Duo: Your not, since when? 

Bara: Shut up Duo, I might write something like, you and Relena together ( no offense to authors who wrote about that. ) 

Duo: Eeep! 

Bara: Tell the good readers to review. 

Duo: * gets on knees and begs * Please reveiw, please, please, please! 

Bara: Good job. * Pats Duo on the head * 


End file.
